The way in which users are able to interact with computing device is ever increasing. For example, keyboards were originally provided so that a user could type inputs to a computer. Cursor control devices (e.g., a “mouse”) were subsequently developed to enable users to interact with the computing device via a graphical user interface.
However, these and subsequent techniques that were developed for user interaction may still have an artificial “look and feel” to the user. For example, traditional techniques that were utilized to render ink strokes by a computing device may encounter an amount of lag between receiving an input (e.g., the drawing of a line) and a display of the input (e.g., the line). Therefore, the user may have a disconnected experience when drawing a line using traditional ink rendering techniques, which may make it difficult for the user to interact with the computing device in this manner.